


Died Happy

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Monster sex, Multi, NSFW, NSFW text, Other, Porn, SPN Kink Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2017, Sex, Sex under influence, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Winchester Sandwich, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dp, drugged, dub con, dvp, look at all these porn tags, m/f/m, non con, reader x winchesters, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform, super porn, two cocks at a time, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @spnkinkbingo. I’m proving a point here that I cannot write everything. This is so bad, that it’s hilarious, and I was drinking when I wrote it. There’s possibly trigger warnings, but this is complete crack!fic.Square filled: Tentacle PornA/N: I think this fic offically concludes that I should not write when drunk, and should cut back on the Hentai.





	Died Happy

 

“Think I’ve got a case.”

Sam’s voice made you sit up in the comfy chair you’d been reclining in, reading the same trashy novel you’d dog-eared the pages of since you’d stolen it from the library ten years ago. Dean barely even twitched where he was playing Words With Friends against his mom, desperate to beat her when she’d already whooped his ass six times that morning.

“Thank god,” you sighed, closing the book and tossing it onto the table next to your chair. “I was getting bored.”

“Is the romance novel boring you?” Dean teased, still not looking up.

You bristled, about ready to pick your book back up and hit him with it, but Sam cleared his throat, looking up at you with darkened eyes. “Can you two pack it in? It’s bad enough getting cabin fever without you two fighting.”

“It’s that unresolved sexual tension,” his brother quipped, finally dropping his phone, flashing you a brilliant grin as you ground your teeth together. “What’s the case?”

Sam pushed the laptop over, showing Dean the news article, and you stood from your seat, walking over to peer over his shoulder. “Six women. All but one found dead in their back yards, the other died in a commemorative garden.”

Dean frowned, clicking down. “Might just be a serial - oh.”

“Yeah, I know.”

You blinked at the screen, reading the details. “They died… from orgasms?” Dean snickered and you elbowed him, earning yourself a glare. “That’s not so much serial killer territory.” Standing straight, you folded your arms across your chest. “It’s only a couple of hours out. We can research on the way.”

“Desperate to get out there, sweetheart?” 

Dean’s words made you scowl in his direction, the underlying comment prickling at your skin. “If you’re suggesting I need to get laid -”

“Guys.” Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “Can we not?” He took his computer back, shutting it and standing from his chair. “I’m gonna get my things together. Meet at the car in fifteen?” Both you and Dean nodded in tandem, all three of you going your separate ways.

There was silence in the car, aside from the music, as you journeyed to Wichita, with Sam occupying the front seat, scrolling through lore on his laptop. You were in the back, going for the more traditional methods of searching through books, finding absolutely nothing to indicate a type of monster that killed with pleasure.

“Anything?” Sam asked, looking over the seat at you. You shook your head, sighing as you closed the last book. “This seems a little… far fetched, even for us.”

“We’re gonna have to wait until we get there. Interview witnesses, check the bodies.”

Sam grimaced. “The coroner’s report indicated that each woman had been… er, intimate before her death. Like, literally before. Extensive damage, and there was a chemical compound in their systems that seemed to increase their responses, to the point that it overloaded them.”

“So… they came to death?” Dean phrased, and you rolled your eyes as he smirked. “I’ve come close to doing that to a few of the ladies.”

“Get over yourself,” you spat, slapping him around the back of the head. Dean laughed loudly, not even reacting to the hit, and you sank back in your seat, glowering at him. Sam shook his head, annoyed with the both of you.

“Look, let’s find a motel, rest up for the night, and we’ll hit the trail in the morning. Did you bring your suit?” he asked Dean, who nodded, his tongue tucked into his cheek. It was one of his sexier expressions, and you scowled at your own reaction to him.

Both of them. Ugh. It sucked working with two of the most attractive hunters in… ever. Male modelling sons of bitches. And Castiel - he was no better. It was like gravity pulled in the sexiest people towards them, and you didn’t remotely feel like one of them.

Dean pulled into the first motel with a vacancy sign, and you unpacked the trunk as he got a single room for all three of you. As usual, he’d take one bed, while Sam took the couch, leaving you the other queen. It hadn’t been a long drive, but hours of staring at books had drained you, and you quickly threw yourself onto the bed, fully clothed.

“Tired?” the elder Winchester asked, and you ignored him, cuddling into the pillows and closing your eyes.

When you awoke a few hours later, both boys were up and ready. You stretched, feeling a heady buzz in the depths of your belly, which threw you for a second as you rolled onto your front.

“How you doin’ there, princess?” Dean grunted, reclining in one of the rickety wooden chairs around the kitchenette table. He had a beer in one hand, and his other rested in his lap, drawing your attention to his crotch. You quickly dragged your eyes away, standing up and heading into the bathroom without responding. He muttered something that you didn’t quite catch, and Sam responded with a grunt of annoyance, prompting you to slam the bathroom door.

Splashing water on your face, you tried to wash away the remnants of your dream, where both Winchesters had been gloriously naked, sprawled over you like pornstars on a polar bear rug, and you knew that was the most likely reason for your excessive arousal this morning. You could feel the slick between your thighs, the pounding heat making you squeeze them together to stave off the need for a good fuck.

It had been far too long since you’d slept with anyone.

Once you were certain you didn’t look flushed and horny, you returned to the motel room, grabbing your coat and looking at both men expectantly. “Are we heading out?”

Sam shrugged, looking at Dean, who sighed and drained the rest of his beer. You didn’t want to point out that it was 10am, and he was barely a functioning alcoholic, so you simply ignored him and walked out on Sam’s heels.

At some point, they’d decided that you and Sam were heading up the morgue enquiry, while Dean went to interview the singular witness to the case, who happened to be currently in a secure psychiatric facility because of what he’d seen. You weren’t sure if sending Dean on that particular job was a good idea, but Sam insisted he’d rather have you at his side dealing with the bodies, as Dean was likely to made lewd comments.

The walk into town was short, and Sam didn’t really speak much. You were preoccupied with the pounding arousal that was continue to dog your ovaries, so you didn’t inspire any conversation between the two of you, until you passed through a small isolated park; a shortcut according to Sam’s phone.

Halfway down the path, there was a bench, in the shelter of some trees, and your eyes went wide as you saw the two adults there, both heavily engaged in a makeout session. It was clear to see that underneath the woman’s skirt, they were getting right down to it, and Sam blushed bright red when you looked at him. Gripping your arm with his hand, he tugged you around the couple, both of you averting your eyes as the woman released a particularly pornographic moan. Neither of them seemed aware of your presence, and you quickened your pace to get out of earshot.

“What the hell was that?” you hissed, and Sam shrugged, his face a picture of horror. “Jesus, talk about lack of modesty.” Although you were shocked to see it, you couldn’t deny the way it made your skin flush, the thought of being taken in the open like that…

_ No, nope, nada. Do not go down that path. _

“There’s the morgue!” Sam practically yelled, taking off on his ridiculously long legs ahead of you, and you couldn’t stop yourself from admiring his ass in the tight suit pants he’d thrown on, practically salivating over the curve of his buttocks into his thighs, how nice it would feel to squeeze it with your hands -

You shook the thought away and jogged to keep up with him, your cheeks a flaming red as he held the door into the morgue open for you. Keeping an even tone as you flashed your fake ID at the receptionist was difficult, and you locked a tight smile on your face as the petite elderly lady peered over her glasses at you, like she found it difficult to believe you were from the FBI.

Sam stepped in, smiling disarmingly at the lady, and she seemed to trip over herself to help him, which left you scowling at the rear as she led him down the hall. The M.E. was out for the day sick, so you and the taller Winchester were left to your own means, although you thought the receptionist might have stuck around and make herself a boytoy out of the hunter if he hadn’t shooed her away.

He pulled the first body out as you were pulling on latex gloves, and the second he threw back the sheet, you had to hold back from texting Dean. You’d never seen a corpse smile - not one that wasn’t a vampire anyway - and this woman… well, she’d obviously died happy.

“Look at this,” Sam muttered, holding up the woman’s arm to show you the suction marks on her skin. “Same the other side.”

“She certainly looked like she was enjoying it,” you replied, tugging the sheet further down. The body was nude, and there were obvious signs of… whatever had happened to make her smile like that. Picking up the coroner report, you frowned as you scanned it. “Er, Sam? Was there any mention of… well…”

“What?” Sam asked, looking over at you.

You shuddered. “They found what they thought was semen. Except… not like any kind of semen they’d ever seen.”

He took the report, scanning it over. “No, this wasn’t on the one I read. Wonder if it’s the same for the other vics.” Turning away from you, he jumped a little as his phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket, answering quickly. “Hey, Dean.” There was a pause, and you looked up, watching the other hunter as his face contorted into a frown.

The crinkle between his eyes deepened as he listened to whatever his brother was saying, and you found yourself transfixed on his handsome face. Sam had always been that classic type of handsome, like the princes in stupid Disney films; strong nose, strong jaw, and that little line that creased up, probably into a dead sexy snarl when he was horny, ready to take you hard and fast and -

You shook yourself out of your reverie as Sam hung up, giving you an odd look. “What?” you spat, disguising your enrapture with him.

“Dean spoke to the guy on the Sunnyside Ward.”

“Did I mention how that’s a delightful name for where they keep crazy people?” you   quipped, his little smile rewarding your joke. “What did the witness say?”

Sam inhaled deeply. “Tentacle monster.”

You blinked, unsure if you’d heard him right. “A what?”

“A tentacle monster,” Sam repeated. “Purple and blue tentacles, appeared out of nowhere. Apparently the fourth victim was his fiancee, and for the last week, she hasn’t been able to keep off of him. Dean was a little overly graphic, but according to the fiance, his girl was a “sex maniac”. Then this monster appeared in their backyard and started to -”

There was a moment of silence as Sam trailed off, looking uncomfortable. “Are we sure Dean went to the hospital and didn’t just stay home with some hentai?” you asked, feeling a small sense of dread come over you. The arousal in your belly hadn’t eased in the slightest - in fact, since being around the victims, and further into town, it had gotten worse.

“I don’t think he’s playing around,” Sam murmured, looking down at the victim. “If these women are all the same -”

“We’ve got some sex crazed monster on the loose.” You sighed heavily, dropping the coroner report back into its holder, and pulling the sheet over the dead woman. Sam pushed the drawer back in, looking over at where the remaining victims were contained.

“Is it worth checking the others?” he asked, his voice low, and you shuddered, trying to keep the filthy thoughts out of your mind. Sam seemed to pick up on your discomfort and moved closer, which was the  _ last _ thing you needed. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“I…” Was your voice always that choked? What were words? Could you make them into a sentence? Now?  _ Please? _

“Shit, you’re sweating,” he whispered, one of those ridiculously big hands of his covering your cheek, and the contact instantly made your knees wobble. And now he was repeating your name, but you couldn’t focus, everything was hazy and would the pounding of your heart please stop? It felt like every drop of blood had rushed south, making you wanton and needy, but you couldn’t keep yourself upright, and -

The last thing you saw as you crumpled to the ground was the bright lights on the ceiling.

*****

You needed more. More friction. More everything. Whatever was between your legs felt great, but not  _ great _ enough, and you ground down against it, moaning and pressing your face into the covers below you. Your mind conjured up images for your pleasure, supplementing your mystery object with Sam’s thick thigh, or maybe Dean’s hands, and your body clenched around nothing.

“She’s waking up,” Dean muttered, prompting your eyes to snap open.

“You say that, but she’s been humping that pillow for at least thirty minutes,” Sam grunted in return. Both of them sounded far away, and you realized that you were back in the motel room, where the Winchesters were keeping their distance. Rolling over, you stared at them, noticing that your mystery object was a pillow that was crushed in the middle from the force of your thighs.

“What happened?” you croaked, sitting up. The arousal was still there, maybe not quite as strong as it had been in town.

Dean stood up, backing away, and you frowned, unsure of his reaction. Sam glanced at him, shaking his head. “You collapsed in the morgue. I got you back here, and you, er, well, you were unconscious so it’s not your fault -”

“The pillow got very lucky. Numerous times, apparently,” Dean offered, shrugging. Your cheeks burned, and you dropped your eyes from their direction, feeling mortified at your behavior. “But we might have figure out what’s happening in this town.”

Sam cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, and you couldn’t help but notice the not-so-subtle way he rearranged his pants. He wasn’t wearing the FBI get up anymore, and those tight jeans were very good at accentuating his… assets. “Everyone has been affected. That couple we saw in the woods? Looks like any woman of childbearing age is displaying aggressively sexual tendencies. You don’t even wanna know what the receptionist tried to do when I was hauling you out of the morgue.”

Your eyes went wide, and Dean sniggered, giving you a pretty good idea of what the older woman had tried. “Women of childbearing age… she was ancient!”

“Well, apparently she hadn’t quite hit  menopause,” Sam ground out, glaring at Dean, who continued failing to hold his laughter.

“Have we figured out  _ what  _ is causing it?” you asked, rubbing your thighs together again without even noticing. Dean, however, caught the movement, his eyes darkening a touch. “Is it affecting the men, or just the women?”

“There might be an issue with pheromones,” Sam stated, being the science nerd. “I mean, men are always a little affected by female pheromones anyway, but this… this is pretty potent.” He shifted again, glancing at Dean, who was staring at you. “We’ve both, er, been a little -”

The tension in the room was palpable as Dean kept watching you, and Sam stood, stepping into his brother’s line of sight, speaking quietly enough that you couldn’t hear. It frustrated you, and you slid your legs over the side of the bed, standing up, although your balance was not fantastic.

“Guys, I don’t… if you need to go pick up a bar skank and get it out of your system…” Your voice was low, but they heard it clearly and turned in tandem, doing that Winchesters-in-sync thing that drove you batshit. “I can deal. I’ll just get intimately acquainted with a showerhead.”

Dean growled, but Sam’s hand was already on his chest, holding him back. “That’s not the point,” Sam replied, sighing heavily. “We don’t know what this thing is. But we have to kill it before it kills anyone else.”

“And?” you continued for him, knowing he wasn’t finished.

“We may have to use you as bait,” he ended, his shoulders sagging. You stared at him, unsure what to make of that suggestion, as Dean’s jaw clenched and his head shook from side to side. “Obviously not ideal, but we can’t ask some random civilian to do it, and if this thing wants women…”

“I’m the only candidate,” you surmised.

“I’m not happy about this,” Dean pointed out, the words almost a snarl from his throat. “It’s a stupid idea.”

Sam shrugged. “Find another option. We’ve figured out how this thing is picking its spots. Whatever it is, it’s thinking pattern is pretty basic, and we know where to find it.”

“Sam, I don’t wanna get…” you swallowed! forcing the words through, “fucked by some tentacle thing.”

“You won’t,” he assured you. “We figure, fire kills everything. So we’ll burn it up before it can even touch you.” There was doubt in your heart at his words, but you knew there wasn’t much other choice. Dean stared at you, unable to process that you were seriously considering going through with his brother’s stupid plan. “Y/N, we gotta stop this.”

Dean turned, stomping out of the room and a second later, you heard Baby’s engine roar to life. Through the grimy motel curtain, you saw the car speed off, and your entire body slumped. “Sam…”

He was in front of you before you could blink, his fingers tilting your chin upwards. “He’s just upset. Both of us… we don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Because I’m like a sister to you, right?” you joked, but Sam didn’t so much as twitch his lips. His eyes were too intense as they burned into you, and you didn’t notice him leaning in until his lips were pressed against yours. It was difficult to resist, and Sam’s hands gripped your hips, holding you against him as he snaked his tongue into your mouth, brushing it against your own.

When he pulled back, his pupils were blown, and you could feel the rock hard erection in his pants. “Would I really do that to my sister?”

You exhaled softly, blinking away the dizziness from his proximity, before smiling at him. “You say that, but I’ve seen some of that Supernatural fanfiction.” Sam chuckled, before leaning in again, only to have you push away. “Sam, this might not be a good idea. I mean, I’m clearly being affected, and you are too, and…”

“And what? I wanted you before this, Y/N. Fuck, me and Dean swore we’d never…” He stopped, realizing what he’d said, and you frowned.

“You and Dean what?”

He sighed. “We made a deal. If we couldn’t both have you, neither of us would.”

You couldn’t help it - your jaw dropped. “W-what?”

The smirk on Sam’s face was lopsided and sexy as all fucking hell in a handbasket, and he pressed in closer, clinging to your arms. God, you wanted to give in, to let him do wicked things to you, but there was a case and the slightly urgent matter of whatever was causing the people in this town to go sex crazy. You knew you were affected, and clearly Sam was as well - you didn’t want him to regret anything between you, knowing that would break your heart.

“No,” you whispered, pushing him away, and he frowned, releasing you instantly. “Sam, we can’t.”

“Why not?” he asked, sounding like a spoiled child.

“Because I wanna wake up next to you in the morning and not have my heart broken when you take it all back,” you replied, honestly, your bottom lip wobbling a little. Sam opened his mouth to argue, but you cut him off, backing further away. “No. No arguments. If… if when this is all over… when we’re back to normal… then we’ll talk.”

It was clear he wanted to give you every reason to go back on your own words, but you held fast, glaring him down with everything you could muster. Finally, his shoulders slumped, and he nodded. He wasn’t stupid, and you weren’t going to give in, no matter how much your loins were begging you to.

“We need to find Dean. It’s almost dark.”

As if on cue, Sam’s phone rang, and he frowned, pulling it out of his pocket to answer. “It’s Dean,” he informed you, picking up. “Dean?” Silence fell as he listened, concern on his face, mirroring his earlier phone conversation with his brother. “Okay, we’re on our way.” He hung up, turning his attention back to you. “We need to go.”

“Is he okay?”

“No,” Sam muttered, under his breath.

Dean was in the Impala, doors locked and windows up, parking in the lot of a diner two blocks over. He’d originally intended to get some food and cool down, angry with Sam for suggesting the idea of using you as bait. As you and Sam walked over, he sighed in relief, climbing out of the car, looking around nervously.

“What happened?” you asked, frowning.

“Soccer mom,” Dean explained. “I thought she was gonna smash the windows in, but her husband distracted her.” He pointed to the SUV at the other end of the parking lot, which was rocking on it’s suspension, and the realization made you blush. “At least, I hope he was her husband. She didn’t seem to care.”

“Did she -” Sam stifled a laugh, “touch you?”

The scowl on Dean’s face was comical, but he didn’t reply. Obviously he’d escaped unscathed, but he wasn’t happy about the entire encounter. “Can we just move on?” he asked, gesturing to the car. “You said this thing is gonna spawn on 2nd Street, right?”

Sam nodded, and you looked between them, chewing on your lip thoughtfully. An unbidden image popped into your head, how it would be to have both of them at the same time, Sam’s words coming back to haunt you. If they couldn’t share…

“Y/N?” Sam’s hand was waving in front of your face and you snapped out of the pornographic daydream, looking up at him with a slack expression on your face. “You totally zoned out there. I asked if you were okay with what we planned?”

You shrugged. “I just have to stand there and lure it in, right? And you’ll blow it up.”

“Well, not blow it up,” he replied, smirking. “But we’ll toast it well enough.”

Steeling yourself, you nodded, clenching your jaw, noticing the tension in Dean’s shoulders. “Yeah, I guess. 2nd, right?” You pushed between them, opening the rear door of the Impala. “Let’s go get this over with.”

Both Winchester watched you climb into the car, shutting the door behind you, before shrugging and following suit. As Dean guided the Impala out of the parking lot, the SUV at the end stopped rocking, and a guy climbed out, wearing only his boxer shorts and looking pretty damn pleased with himself. You glanced back, feeling heat simmering below your skin, wondering if he actually had been the woman’s husband.

The sky darkened with nightfall, and you waited patiently in the car on 2nd, as Sam and Dean scouted the area, using the map Sam had drawn up as a rough guide for where the creature might appear. You were fidgety, unable to stay still through nerves and arousal, and you were half grinding on the backseat, trying to get some friction. The darker it got, the more antsy you felt, and by the time they returned, you were going stir crazy cooped up in the car.

“I think it’s close,” you muttered, dragging yourself out of the backseat, moving sluggishly as Sam and Dean watched in concern. “Get the…” Words weren’t working again. “Stuff and I’ll go -” You waved off into the darkness, where bushes surrounded an empty back garden. Without waiting for them, you walked off, stickiness coating your body, giving you the urge to strip your clothes.

“Y/N!” Sam called, sounding far away, and you stopped, turning in the direction of his voice, exasperation making you a little stroppy.”Y/N, wait, it’s -”

Something slimy curled around your ankle and you shrieked, feeling yourself tumble to the floor under the force of it. Rolling onto your back, your first instinct was to try and get away, but then everything started to cloud as heat and arousal took over. A breathy moan escaped your lips, and your body went slack, allowing another slimy tentacle to slip around your other ankle.

Dean was shouting your name, but you couldn’t care less as unbelievable bliss washed over you, making you forget everything but the need to come. The creature had you in it’s hold, the suckers of it’s thick purple and blue tinted tentacles ripping away your clothes easily. Cool night air assaulted your skin, bringing a relief against the sweat that had broken out across your body.

_ Yesssssss. _

It was a faint presence in your mind, telling you what it wanted. You couldn’t see a face, just dozens of thick, colorful limbs emerging from the darkness, but the voice was clear enough. It wanted your body, wanted to mate, and you were ripe for it.

_ So many females… _

Whatever this thing wanted, you were willing to give. Possibly because you were high on whatever it was emitting, but all you could think about was having something,  _ anything _ , inside you, filling you up, easing the ache of arousal that was making you whine needily. The pointed tip of one tentacle dragged across your bare breasts, teasing at your nipples, the suckers applying pressure enough to pucker the skin.

“Please,” you purred, reaching out, finding your arms bound a few seconds later. It didn’t even feel like the ground was underneath you, and you were utterly surrounded. The creature spread your thighs, opening you up to it’s questing appendages. 

The first touch against your pussy made your body jerk, but the second it slid inside your slick channel, you were lost to sensation, moving your hips as much as you could for more friction, more of everything. You didn’t even protest when another tentacle pressed at your tight asshole, the natural lubrication of the creature easing the pain of entry. Completely impaled on the thing, you came, screaming into the night.

Heat flared up beside you, and someone shouted that it wasn’t working. You wanted to tell them to stop, to let you have this, to let you come over and over, even though you could feel your body weakening. Your pulse quickened, and you were hit with another orgasm, as the tentacles inside you pushed in further, hitting depths you’d never known. If you’d been able to see yourself, you’d see the swell of your belly where the thick girth of the beast was stretching you, filling you completely.

“Y/N!”

You didn’t know if it was Dean or Sam calling for you, but the creature screeched in pain, and you almost fell from it’s hold. The tentacle inside you was pulsing, thickening, and you knew it was close - in the back of your mind, you knew that it was taking everything you had, draining you.

“There’s the head, get it, get it!”

The weightless feeling you’d been experiencing dissipated as the monster let loose a roar of anguish, and you hit the ground with a thud, abandoned by the pleasure it had been feeding you. Your mind cleared a small amount, and you rolled your head to the side, watching as Sam and Dean killed the thing with machetes.

When it was nothing but pieces, melting into what had probably once been a nice lawn, they turned to you. Sam was at your side first, picking you up off of the soaked grass, and you whimpered, squirming in his arms. It wasn’t to escape - you wanted to touch him, feel him. You wanted to come again,  _ needed _ to come again.

Whatever the thing had done, it wasn’t wearing off in a hurry.

“Dean, help!”

You were a naked, wiggling pile of hormones against the youngest Winchester, practically climbing him like a tree. As you contorted yourself to nibble at his earlobe, he released a very unmanly squeak and dropped you, panting as he back away. On all fours, you crawled towards them, eyeing them as if you were a lioness hunting prey.

“Need to come,” you growled, and both Winchesters looked at each other, just about managing to communicate some sort of plan before you pounced. Between the two of them, they managed to drag you back to the car, only for you to drag Dean down onto the backseat, your greedy fingers clutching at his belt buckle.

“Whoa, whoa, sweetheart, aren’t you gonna buy me dinner first?” You nipped at his jawline, and he looked to Sam, who stood uselessly by the open door. “Sam, don’t just fucking stand there! Drive, before we get arrested for public indecency!”

Sam nodded, slamming the door, and Dean rolled you underneath him, pinning your body down easily with his superior weight. That did not stop you from sneaking your hands up his shirt, plucking at his sensitive nipples and he groaned, already thick and hard against your thigh.

“You’re making this real hard, Y/N,” he stammered, and you grinned.

“That’s my intention.” It was like every sexual inhibition you had was gone, the creature’s influence making you need them;  _ need _ that slid through your veins like liquid ecstasy. “Dean, please -”

Sam gunned the Impala away from 2nd Street, heading back towards the motel, occasionally glancing into the backseat, where Dean was still holding you down, trying to control your wandering hands, avoiding the sloppy kisses you were trying to coax out of him, all the while gritting his teeth so hard, it was a wonder they didn’t crack.

The motel was deserted as the car pulled in, and Sam parked as close to their room as possible. As it turned out, it was easy to get you inside - you clung to Dean like a spider monkey, grinding against his crotch and leaving hickeys across his neck that made him hiss. You  _ wanted _ to go inside; inside there was a bed, and it was big enough for three.

Once the door was shut, Sam’s big hands pried at your fingers, trying to free his brother from your hold. Your nails raked down Dean’s chest as Sam won the battle, and the elder Winchester groaned, practically throwing himself backwards.

It was a short lived victory. Dean’s abandonment, meant Sam was the closest human body to yours, and you arched in his hold, breaking free. Your knees hit the floor with a thud, but you were already upright before he could stop you. Sam’s jeans were always a little looser than usual, and you knew it only to accommodate the monster he hid there. Unfortunately for Sam, this resulted in his waistband being halfway down his thighs, and an immediate regret that he’d been wearing the old boxer shorts with the large hole in the front.

Warmth fingers surrounded his cock, which was already at half mast, swelling further as you touched him. You looked up, enjoying his reaction, knowing what you had was within reach -

\- only for the glorious thick manhood in your hand to be snatched away.

You cried out, falling forward, effecting the thing that had always got you what you wanted when you were a child - the bottom lip emerged, full and glistening, and Sam… wasn’t even paying attention as he rushed to cover up his throbbing staff, his cheeks stained red with either arousal or embarrassment.

“Y/N -” he warned, looking up at you through a curtain of hair, panting heaving, his hands clutching his groin. It looked for all the world like he’d been attacked by something. “You need to stop. We’re not… fuck, we’re not doing this.”

“You wanted me earlier,” you pouted, sitting back on your heels, spreading your toes to even your balance.

“Yes, when we were both hormonally charged. I’m not now, and… and… you are… and…”

Your eyes narrowed, and the pout transformed into a scowl. “You only wanted me because of the monster?”

Sam’s eyes went wide, and Dean groaned, still plastering himself to the wall like it was some magical force that would keep him from touching you. “She’s doped up on sex germs, and you’re still managing to hurt her feelings. Nice one, Sammy.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam snapped, before returning his attention to you. “When you’re better, we’ll talk, like we promised, yeah? If you still want it, then -”

“I will,” you insisted.

“ _ If _ you still want it, I’ll show you how much I want you  _ without _ the benefit of -”

“Sex germs,” Dean supplied helpfully.

It was odd, the way you paused to contemplate what he’d said, all the while sliding one hand between your own thighs to touch yourself, not even realizing what you were doing. Sam groaned deeply, and Dean gaze was transfixed on the sight. A little moan left your lips, and Dean’s magical force field stopped working.

“I need it,” you whispered, contemplation becoming neediness in a split second. “I don’t care. I want it, I need it. Need your cock in me, Sam. Need both of you.” Dean’s eyes locked with his brother’s over your head, swiftly returning to you when you fell forward onto one hand, the other eagerly burying two fingers in your slicked hole. “If I don’t come…” You didn’t know how to phrase it. Everything in your head was telling you that you’d die if you didn’t get off soon.

“Sam…” The rumbled sound of his name made Sam looked up, seeing Dean slowly peeling his shirt off. 

“Dean, stop, she doesn’t know what she’s saying -”

Dean shrugged. “I’ll let her shoot me if she didn’t really want it. Promise. But I think… dude, she’s tweaking.”

Sam frowned, looking down at you again. Your skin was flushed, covered in thick droplets of sweat; your breaths came in thick, harshly drawn pants, and he’d bet money that your heart was pounding hard enough to break your bones. The pheromones of the monster had triggered this, preparing you for god-knows-what. What if it didn’t go away?

You cried out, adding a third finger to your swollen pussy, damn near dislocating your elbow to stretch down that far. But it wasn’t enough. You needed more - you needed two big Winchester cocks impaling you, so deep that you could taste them at the back of your throat.

Dean’s hands closed around your shoulders, and the connection of another human made you arch backwards towards him. He was quick to get you on your feet, turning you to face him, not sparing a second before crushing his mouth against yours.

Dreams of him kissing you were nothing compared to the reality. His lips were pillow soft, warm, tasting faintly of whiskey and mint. And he didn’t just use his mouth. His hands threaded through your sweat-soaked hair, his entire body pressing against yours. The sounds he made were low rumbles in his chest that you swallowed down eagerly, twisting yourself to meet every curve of his larger body.

“Bed,” he commanded, speaking the words against your lips, and you nodded, letting him guide you backwards. As your back connected with the mattress, you stretched your arms up so they were hanging over the edge of the bed. Dean bent his head, leaning against the bed with his thighs so he could kiss a path from your lips down towards your breasts.

A whispered hiss of “yes” left you when his mouth closed around one achingly hard nipple, sucking lightly on the puckered flesh. Dean groaned around the dark bud, releasing it with a wet plop, before turning to your other breast, repeating the action. You spread your thighs as he moved further south, his lips caressing your skin like a soft rain on leaves.

_ Okay, stop waxing poetic and stick your cock in me, _ your brain provided, at the same time as Dean’s tongue slipped over your mound and connected with the velvet flesh of your labia, stroking down until your hips jerked, and he knew he’d hit his mark.

When he sucked, swirling his tongue in patterns only the devil should know, you came, hard and loud. The force of it made your eyes shut, and Dean didn’t stop, coaxing you through with fingers teasing at your twitching cunt.

Sam was standing above you when you opened your eyes. There was defeat and lust mixing in his hazel depths, and you smiled as you reached up, returning his pants to where you’d gotten them before. His cock was still hard, the thick purple crown almost visibly straining, and you licked your lips. He was at least ten inches, with a girth like your fist and you couldn’t wait to feel that buried so deep inside you that his come would make your belly swell.

Sliding your fingers around the base of his generous shaft, you pumped him slowly, straining your neck to reach him with your mouth. Sam got the hint, stepping closer, watching with rapt attention as your lips covered the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, having stopped his ministrations to watch what you would do. “Sam, we should have done this sooner.” His brother didn’t reply, too busy staring as you managed to take three inches, not stopping as you looked up at him. It was an awkward angle - your neck was going to hurt in the morning - but you were determined, wanting to feel him bulging your throat. “Such a perfect pussy.” The words were breathed across your cunt, and you sucked Sam even further into your mouth in reaction, feeling his tip brush the back of your throat.

A strangled moan left Sam’s lips, and Dean grinned, before spreading your folds and sinking two fingers into your spasming walls, making you jerk and take Sam in far enough to make your gag reflex tickle.

Patience had never been your strong point, and you were eager for Sam’s sounds, for the taste of him on your tongue. You pulled back, before taking him in again, deeper, harder, your movements almost perfectly timed with the thrust of Dean’s fingers inside you. The elder of the two men was using his tongue to circle your clit, barely touching it, his fingers curling at just the right spot to have your toes curling in response.

Sam’s big hand reached down, cupping the back of your head and giving him enough leverage to fuck your mouth, and your eyes rolled back in your head. You could barely breathe, and between the face-fucking and Dean’s wicked digits stroking your g-spot, it wasn’t long before your second orgasm was crashing into you hard enough to have you pulling away from Sam to scream out your pleasure.

Someone hammered on the wall, and Dean’s head jerked up.  _ “Why don’t you quiet the fuck down!” _ a distinctly male voice yelled, and Dean scowled.

“Shut the fuck up, or I’ll come in there and fucking shoot you,” he replied, and the voice went silent. He looked down at you, the lazy grin spreading across your face mirroring the one that grew on his. “Roll over, baby,” he instructed, and you released Sam’s cock, rolling onto your belly. Dean’s hands grabbed your ass, kneading the flesh until you moaned. “Sam,” Dean’s voice caught Sam’s attention from where he was staring, one hand wrapped loosely around his cock. “Come here. Wanna see you fuck her.”

Sam grinned, walking away, and your entire body tensed as the younger Winchester shed his pants and shirt, kneeling between your thighs on the bed. He stroked over your heated folds with one finger, dipping into you ever so slightly. “Do you think you can take all of my cock here, sweetheart?” he asked, bending to kiss the small of your back.

“Please,” you begged, the word a rasping sound in comparison to your usual tone. He chuckled, pressing the tip of his thick rod against your hole. You couldn’t help but arch in anticipation, just as Dean pulled one of the chairs up to sit in front of you.

He hooked two fingers under your chin, and you pushed up onto your hands, staring at his naked cock bobbing in his lap. You hadn’t even noticed him undress, but fuck if his dick wasn’t pretty. It wasn’t quite as long as Sam’s, but the girth of it was wider, and the tip glistened with precome that you wanted to taste.

“Fuck her, Sammy,” Dean growled, as you lowered yourself down onto his dick, using his thighs to rest your forearms as you wrapped one hand around the base, allowing you to lick and suck at his swollen crown. He tasted like sour candy, but it was a pleasant tingle on your tastebuds.

Sam pressed into you as you bobbed on his brother’s cock, groaning at the tightness of your walls around his rock hard length. When you squeaked around Dean, he slowed, pulling back a short amount, until you dragged your mouth free to speak, panting heavily.

“Need it all, Sam,” you moaned, and he didn’t hesitate, slamming home in one hard, mind-shattering thrust that had you screaming, even as Dean’s fingers fisted your hair and put you back where you’d been. It was better than any fucking wet dream or daytime porn fantasy you’d ever had - one Winchester in your mouth, the other stretching your cunt, spearing into you with strokes that felt like he was splitting you in two.

Dean fucked your mouth, and you took it, the underlying sting of your last orgasm bubbling to the surface like a geyser, but you didn’t pull away to scream. Sam made a sound like a wounded animal as he felt your pussy gush over him, the slick easing his passage into your hungry cunt.

When you finally came down, you still didn’t feel satisfied, and you pushed at Dean’s thighs, pulling yourself off of him and away from Sam. Dean simply watched; but Sam was concerned. “You okay?” he asked, as you crawled up the bed, kneeling in front of him. “You wanna stop?”

You answered him by taking his cock in your hand, pumping him with ease using the slick you’d drenched him with. His breath hitched in his throat, and you smiled. “Would you lay down for me, Sam?”

Just like that, you were in control. You knew what you wanted.

Sam followed your instruction, laying on his back, watching you apprehensively as you straddled his thighs, pressing a single kiss to the tip of his cock. “I want you,” you whispered, before looking over your shoulder at Dean. “And you too. Always have.”

“We want you too, sweetheart,” Dean rumbled in response, stroking himself as he watched you touch his brother. “But where do you want us?”

“Inside me,” you replied, moving so that you were still straddling Sam, with your ass towards him. He immediately grabbed your asscheeks with his hands, spreading them wide. “Not there,” you whispered. “Maybe another time.” His cock twitched in response, and you turned wide eyes on him, smiling coyly. “Want you both in my cunt. Wanna feel these beautiful cocks stretch me open.” You paused, rolling your hips and dragging your soaked pussy lips against Sam’s shaft. “So I’m only yours.”

Both of them made a sound that you couldn’t decipher and Dean practically kicked the chair away as he stood, kneeling between his brother’s legs. Sam’s hands slid around to your hips, lifting you up and you mewled as the thick tip of his dick breached your walls once more. He was so thick and long, and deliciously warm, that you couldn’t help but cry out as he let you sink down onto him, until your ass was flush against his belly.

“We’re gonna need lube,” Dean groaned, allowing you to drag him close while you rode his brother, your hand hooked around the back of his neck. You kissed him hungrily, fingers curling in his short hair, the kiss becoming harsh as your teeth caught his tongue. When he pulled away, his eyes were almost pinpoints of black, and you smiled.

“My bag.”

He scrambled away, tripping a little in his urgency to retrieve what he needed and return to where he was. While Dean was doing that, Sam seized the opportunity to make you bounce on his lap, watching his cock disappear into your wet heat. Dean paused as he climbed back onto the bed, the same vision catching his attention for a moment.

“Please,” you whined, arching back a little into Sam’s hold. “Want both of you, wanna feel you come.”

_ That _ was what you needed. All this time you’d been chasing your own release, but what you  _ really _ wanted, what you  _ truly _ craved, was the warmth of their seed filling you to the brim, swelling out your stomach with their loads. Only then would you be sated, fulfilled.

Dean and Sam, as it happened, were all too eager to provide. You watched, still moving up and down in a steady rhythm on Sam’s dick, as the elder brother spread generous amounts of lube onto his shaft, stroking it until precome dribbled out of the end.

“You ready?” he asked, voice low and gravelly, and you nodded, feeling Sam’s hips snap into stillness, although he trembled from the effort.

Using his knees to move closer, Dean pressed the tip of his cock right up against his brother’s. You mewled, Sam’s hands practically holding you up as Dean started to sink into your heat, the stretch and burn enough to make your stomach roll with the need to come again. He didn’t stop, and Sam groaned along with him at the tightness of both their dicks sheathed inside you.

And that was it. The moment you would have died happy.

It was the most blissful feeling you’d ever had, the way they both fit perfectly inside you, side by side, filling you more than you’d ever been filled in your life. There was a side edge of pain enhancing the pleasure, and you knew you’d never give up the chance to have this, to have them, to  _ belong _ to them.

Sam grunted, arching his neck. “I’m so close,” he groaned, his hips twitching, and Dean nodded, dropping his head into the crook of your shoulder, assuming the responsibility of holding your weight so you didn’t fall.

“Move,” you whispered, and they did the Winchesters-in-sync thing, for the first time not irritating you, only stimulating you beyond your wildest dreams. In tandem, they dragged out before slamming back in, and you lost yourself in the sensation of their flesh against yours, both cocks hitting exactly the right spots. 

The younger of the two came first, pressing deep into you as Dean kept moving, the thick ropes of come easing his movements. You screamed with him, almost losing it as Dean followed his brother over the edge, pumping a second load into your welcoming heat.

With that, the haze covering you snapped, and the strength left you. You slumped backwards, just about caught by Dean before you caused one of them injury, and both withdrew immediately, laying you back on the bed.

“She okay?” Sam asked, worry creasing his face, his cock rapidly shrinking with his fear for you. Dean checked your pulse, and nodded, sighing in relief.

“She’s sleeping. I guess whatever it was finished.”

Sam huffed a breath, placing one hand on his hip. “That was -”

“Incredible,” Dean offered, grinning as he watched you roll onto your side. 

“Yeah, but… it shouldn’t have happened.”

Dean turned to him, shaking his head. “Dude. Why don’t we let her rest, and then when she’s better,  _ then _ we can discuss if it should or shouldn’t have happened.” His eyes moved back to you, the soft smile on his face indicative of his feelings on the subject.

Without speaking, the brothers moved around each other, showering, before returning to bed. In a split second, the decision was made - Sam slid in on your left, and Dean on your right, both of them turning into you like they belonged there.

*****

God, everything ached. You were sore all over, and sticky in place you didn’t want to be sticky. Stretching, you went still as you realized there was not one, but two warm bodies in bed beside you.

And last night came rushing back like a pleasure train, with direct line to your ovaries.

You’d fucked both Winchesters. It had been the most amazing sex of your life. Because of a creature with tentacles. That had fucked you.

There was a chance there was something wrong with you for not freaking out about that part, but… you’d fucked the Winchesters,  _ at the same time _ , and who the fuck cares about anything else? 

“You awake?” Sam grunted, his eyes not even open, but it was enough to make you jump. The smile on your face was positively idiotic, but he returned it the second his hazel orbs popped open. “You okay?”

“I am way  _ better _ than okay,” you purred, leaning in to kiss him. “And I’m not all alien hormonal anymore.”

“Aliens?” he questioned, crinkling up his nose.

“Could have been,” you shrugged, as Dean rolled into you, one arm encircling your waist. “Mornin’,” you whispered.

“I don’t know about you guys,” Dean murmured into your neck. “But I had the most amazing night last night.” Sam chuckled at that, returning your kiss, cuddling into you so you were in a literal Winchester sandwich.

“I think I’m a little fuzzy on the details,” you replied, staring up into Sam’s eyes as Dean’s fingers drifted south. “Do you think you could catch me up?”

About six hours, and several orgasms later, you’d realize that not one of you had even thought about birth control.


End file.
